


Good Dreams

by klutzyslutzy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzyslutzy/pseuds/klutzyslutzy
Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit a planet that creates a personal paradise. Just a short story with mindless fluff.





	Good Dreams

“Earth?” Rose asked, taking in the sight before her as the TARDIS door swung open, revealing a small clearing in a wooded area, covered in grass andwildflowers. She stepped out of the box and her feet landed on what felt like familiar grass and dirt. The doctor stepped out after her, his hand resting casually on her shoulder. 

“Well, no, not quite,” the Doctor replied, taking in the small meadow. Warm sun washed warmth over his face. “Welcome to the planet Traumgut. Literally translates into ‘good dream’. Lovely little psychic planet three galaxies over from the Milky Way.”

“Psychic? How can a planet be psychic?” Rose responded, reaching down to feel the green grass. 

“Low level field running through the core of the planet. Latches into the closest sentient being and creates a small pocket world that it thinks would be the most appealing. In moderation it can be beautiful. If you spend to much time here, however, it can trap you. The most enchanting place, written for one specific mind? People starve to death because they don’t want to leave their own made paradise. Which is why we need to leave exactly when I say to.” 

Rose took a few tentative steps further into the field. The grass looked and smelled freshly cut. The air was slightly cool, but when the sun shone directly on you it was a perfect temperature. There was a slight hum of nature coming from the trees that surrounded them. A brook babbled not too far off. “And this is mine, yeah? I was the first to step out of the TARDIS so I was the closest sentient mind or whatever?”

The Doctor smiled. “Rose Tyler, welcome to your very own good dream. A small world tailored to exactly what will make you happy. I will say, I wasn’t expecting this. It’s nice though. Here let me grab something.” He dashed back into the TARDIS and left Rose to wander around the small meadow. A slight, comfortable breeze blew through her hair. 

In a few moments, the Doctor was back. He had a throw blanket in his hand that he laid on the grass, in the center of the clearing and sat down. Rose walked over and sat next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against his chest and let her head rest on him, closing her eyes and letting the soft sun beam on her pale skin. They sat there for a little while in a comfortable silence, engulfed in each other’s company. 

Rose broke the silence first. Sitting slightly up so she could look into the Doctor’s eyes she asked “What would have happened if you were the one that stepped out of the TARDIS first? What would your good dream look like Doctor?” 

He looked down at her. Her vanilla scented hair was still moving with the breeze, and it tickled softly on his face when it made contact. Her soft, warm body was still pressed up against his and her singular heart beat against his side. “I can’t imagine it would be too different, to be honest. We really should get going though, Rose. Too much of this planet floods the brains with endorphins. Much longer and you will never want to leave.” 

“Just a few more minutes Doctor? Please.” 

He wrapped his other arm around her in a tight embrace and held on for a little while. Of course, she will always get what she wants from him. “Besides,” Rose continued, “This meadow isn’t my good dream. You are. And I’ve got that always. I don’t need a psychic planet.”

But it sure was nice.


End file.
